powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Motifs (Viacom Era)
Most of the Viacom era includes multiple teams for one season, most of these coming from Pre-Zyuranger sentai. Power Rangers GSA * GSA Rangers-Animals/LGBTQ/qualities/the rainbow (physical and the neurological) (Technology from source material) ** GSA Red-Red Wolf/questions sexuality/born leader ** GSA Green-Green Dragon/Trans (F->M)/worthy successor ** GSA Yellow-Yellow Tiger/Lesbian/Plus-size ** GSA Orange-Orange Scorpion/Gay/wiz-kid ** GSA Pink-Pink Raven/Neurotypical/breaks the stereotype ** Ageolis-White Gemini/Nerotypical/comedic relief ** Charlie-White Gemini/Nerutypical/born leader/comedic relief * ASD Rangers and Shogun Black-Animals/Autism/finding your true self (military from source material) ** Shogun Black-Black Mamba/darkness/Austium/hatred of the LGBT community/martial arts *** *Gwen-Blue Jay/light/weakness/love ** ASD Blue-Shark/6th ranger/Autism/repentance ** ASD Red-Eagle/Trans/Autism/comedic relif ** ASD Yellow-Panther/Autism/detective/gamer * Danger Rangers-Super Heroes/numbers (Spies and Cassiopeia from source material) ** Danger Red-Main hero/1 ** Danger Blue-Sidekick/2 ** Danger Yellow-the multi-talented one/3 ** Danger Pink-light based hero/4 ** Danger Green-speed based hero/5 Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion * Constellations/individuality/super powers ** Leo-Leo/questions sexuality *** Charlie/Matador-Gemini->Orion/Born leader/comedic relif ** Blade-Dornado/Trans ** Phoenix/Pavo-Phoenix/Pavo/6th ranger/Autism ** Eagle-Aquilla/Neruotypical/Samurai ** Chameleon-Chameleon/Lesbian/plus-size/Ninjas ** Scorpion-Scorpio/Gay/scorpion-like abilities ** Ageolis-Gemini/Comedic relif ** Shogun Black/Dark Orpheus-Orpheus/Multi-talented/mind-control/Darkness ** Libra-Libra/Multi-talented/Yin and Yang ** Orpheus-Orphues/lasers ** Lupin-Lupin/Bi-sexual/sidekick/wearwolf-like abilities ** Taurus-Taurus/Speed/Super Strength ** Draco-Draco/mentorship/wise ** Ursa-Ursa Major and Ursa Minor/succession/royalty ** Cerberus-Cerberus (not a constellation)/royalty/divine right ** Beast Hunter-Autism/Gaming/Detective/Metal Heroes-VR Troopers-Big Bad Beetleborgs Lost Rangers * Go6 (Goggle V)-Technology/Gymnastics ** Heckyl/Go6 Navy-Dinosaurs * Dynaman-Explosions/baseball * Bioman-Space/technolgy * Changeman/Blitz-European Mythology ** Red-Dragon ** Black-Griffin ** Blue-Pegasus ** White-Mermaid ** Pink-Phoenix * Flashman/Prism-Space * Maskman (X5)-Yoga and Religion * Fiveman (V5)-Family bonds/time travel * Go-busters/Delta or Deka Busters-spies/police/animals ** Red-Cheetah ** Blue-Gorilla ** Yellow-rabbit ** Silver-Stag ** Gold-Bettle * TOQger/Mega Voyagers-trains ** Red-steam engine ** Blue and Green-Continental rail ** Yellow and Pink-subway Power Rangers Battle Thunder * Original Mystic Knights-Medieval times/Irish lore/knights * Battle Thunder-Technology/Power Rangers ** Green Knight-Technology/King Arthur/Succession-decadents Power Rangers Hexagon * Phantom Rangers-Plans/Phantom Thieves/Victorian era ** Red-Jet Plane ** Blue-Fighter Jet/Gun ** Yellow-Fighter Jet/Blade ** Cyclone-Navy SEALS ** Cutter Zords-Medieval Times/Boomarang *** Hammer Zord-Hammer/LGBT ** Phantom Boy-Boy Robos/Super Sentai ** Magic Zord-blimp/Magic * Titanium Knight/Light Rail Gold-Trains/Phantom Thieves/Police/Technology/Darkness ** Titanium-Bullet Train ** Gold-Steam engine/cargo train * Hexagon Rangers-land/police/numbers ** Red-Race Car ** Green-Army/Gun ** Pink-Police/Baton ** BMX-Police/Bike ** Crane and Drill-Construction/Crane/Drill ** Rescue Zord-Firefighter/Lightspeed Rescue/Power Rangers/''Fahrenheit 451'' Power Rangers Coaster Force and Power Rangers Nitro * Coaster Force-Roller Coasters/robotics ** Firehawk-Flying, inverted, and/or wing coasters *** X-Flight-Area 51 or Outpost V/Flight/Vekoma Flying Dutchmen/Prototype ** Furry 325-Giga and Launched coasters ** Railblazer-Rocky Mountain Construction/technology/Japanese ** Millennium Force-Tall Rides/cable lift ** The Beast-Wooden Coasters/Outpost V/terrain coasters ** Steel Force-Feminity/theming/Darkness ** Excalibur-Medieval Times or the past/flight/technology * Wild West Coasters-Roller Coasters/Wild West ** Maverick-Launched coaster/verticlal or beyond vertical drop coasters ** Mean Streak-Wooden Coasters/aging/the law ** Mighty Canadian Mine Buster-The past/the law ** WildCat-small coasters (Wild Mouse, kiddie coasters, less thrilling coasters)/removed rides/the law/lust/renewal ** Diamondback-tomboys/hyper coasters/snakes ** Ghost Rider-Wild West/Wooden Coasters/illness ** Blue Streak-femininity/retro parks * Vengeance Rangers-Steel Vengeance/Wild West/darkness/inovation ** Son of Beast-Son of Beast/Outpost V/darkness ** Blackjack-card games/height/born leader ** Chess-tomboy/Smart one/darkness ** Wyatt-Miner/inventor/robotics * Nitro Rangers-Vehicles/roller coasters ** Red-Race Car ** Black-Trucks and truckers ** Blue-Jeep (Fury 325, briefly) ** Yellow-buggy or small cars/Steel Venom (formerly Excalibur) ** Pink-Cross country travel/mobile home/Steel Force ** Silver (see Millennium Force) * ARC's-Animals/Roller Coasters ** Gatekeeper-Griffin/Wing coaster ** Raptor-Eagle/Inverted coaster ** Valravn-Valravn/Dive Coaster/Medieval Times ** Behemoth-Mythological beast/Hyper coaster/land ** Leviathan-Mythological beast/Giga Coaster/water/codependancy *** Big Dipper-Teenage Girl/Wild West/Introvert/Detective ** Ziz-Mythological beat/Dive coaster/sky/mining ** Xcelarator-Launched coasters/secrets/1950's ** Corkscrew-Classic coasters/innovation/destiny ** Laser-Kaman Rider Drive/Cars/Mercedes-Benz/Germany ** Jaguar-Jaguars/Rain Forest ** Double Loop-Arrow Dynamics-Born Leader ** Cobra-Vekoma/Boomarang/Cobras ** Serial Thriller/Thunderhawk-Thunderhawk/Vekoma/Suspended Looping Coaster (SLC) ** Villain-Yin and Yang/Magic ** Dominator-Batman (Formerly)/Super Heroes ** Raging Wolf Bobs-Wolves/Classic Coasters ** Steel Venom/Possessed-Snakes/Voodoo/Medusa/Shuttle Coaster Power Rangers Literary Morphers * Literary Morphers-Acting/Books/Films/Pirates/Power Rangers ** Red-Fire/Hawk/Pirate/Leader ** Blue-Water/Whale/Pirate ** Yellow-Desert/Nazca Lines/Pirate ** White-Wind/Seagul/Pirate ** Green-Earth/Forrest/Gorilla/Pirate ** Orange-Omegaco/Tron/Homeless ** Pink-Omegaco/Tron/Homeless * The Privateers-Treasure/Destruction/Privateers/Privateering/Power Rangers ** Violet Moon-Violet/Female Leader/Eldest child/Family/Spanish ** New Moon-Moon/Lunar Eclipse/Twin/Death/Resurrection/Revenge/Repentance/Family/Spanish ** Crimson Moon/Dawn-Crimson/Royalty/Family/Norwegian ** Navy Moon/Dawn-Navy/Royalty/Family/Muslim/Spanish ** Golden Moon/Dawn-Gold/African/Family ** Silver Moon/Dawn-Silver/Family/"Baby" or youngest * Other ** Lord Drakkon-Dinosaurs/Dragon/Tiger/Darkness/Corruption ** Ranger Slayer-Pterodactyl/Darkness/rebellion Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Rangers